Girl Meets One-Shots
by 5SecondsOfPLL
Summary: A series of Girl Meets World one-shots. I take requests :)
1. I'm Done (a Rucas story)

**Prompt: Maya and Lucas have been dating for a month now. Riley gave up on pretending to like Charlie and she's had enough of watching Lucaya together. {TRIGGER WARNING}**

Quiet giggles echoed through the mostly empty room. Lucas, Maya, Riley, Farkle, and Zay all sat scattered through Topanga's eating ice cream sundaes complete with heaps of whipped cream. Lucas and Maya were busy cutely putting whipped cream on each other's noses to notice their friends playing a dreadful game of Go Fish at the round table in the library area.

Riley stared longingly at the sandy blond boy.

"Go fish," Farkle said in a monotone voice, equally as bored. The brunette sighed and picked up another card, not taking her eyes off the couple.

A pair of dings caused Riley's eyes to divert from the couple to Zay and Farkle. Both looked down in disappointment.

"What's wrong?" she set down her cards and stuffed a large spoonful of vanilla ice cream into her small mouth.

"Nothing, I have a date with Smackle," the genius replied.

"Isn't that a good thing?" the optimistic girl says confused.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if things will last between us. She got a scholarship to this school in California, it's brand new and the intelligence level is 5 times higher than Einstein Academy. I don't stand a chance," Farkle explained drifting off and walking over to Riley to give her a hug. He was out the door before she could say bye as she sighed.

"How about you Zay? You'll stay with me right?" she turned to the Zay with hopeful eyes.

After they went to Texas he really became a part of their group. She could talk to him about anything, even Lucas and Maya.

"I'm sorry Smiley, I have to go help my mom setup her new store," he says with a sad smile. He got up, gave her hug, and whispered into Riley's ear, "Don't just stay and watch them ok?"

She nodded and watched him walk out the door and onto the busy streets of New York.

Riley sighed and looked at Maya's beautiful blonde waves and perfect heart-shaped face. She had big blue eyes and a row of flawless white teeth that sparkled when she flashed her winning smile.

Then she picked up a chunk of her limp brown hair that had fallen in front of her baby face, catching her reflection in the silver frame of a picture.

The image was distorted and caused Riley to wonder if that's how she looked compared to Maya.

"Hey, Maya?" she got up and walked to the couch where they were giggling together.

"What, Riley," the usually decent blonde snapped at her best friend.

The bubbly girl stepped back in shock, "U-uh never mind. I'll just be over there." Riley awkwardly pointed to the front counter and shamefully staggered over. She grabbed a towel from next to the sink and began wiping the mess of ice cream toppings off the marble.

"I love you," Maya whispered into Lucas' lips as they engaged in a passionate kiss.

Riley stood from afar staring jealously at her former best friend. A light ping! from her phone signaled a text message. She happily grabbed her phone, glad to get a distraction from "Lucaya" as everyone at school called them.

 _"Jealous? You should be. Of course Lucas would choose Maya over weird, happy Riley. A Blonde Bombshell beats a Plain Jane any day. Do them, and everyone, a favor and just kill yourself. No one would care, not even Lucas. Not even Maya._

 _Kisses, -A"_

Riley finished reading the note with tears in her eyes. The notes had stopped for a while. She'd hoped that the bully would've forgotten about her. But they hadn't.

The 8th grader wiped her eyes with her sleeve and refused to believe what the anonymous text said.

"Maya? Lucas? I'm going to go now," she tested to see if the note had been right.

"K," Maya responded with a careless wave of her hand.

This wasn't the first time Riley had felt invisible. Ever since they got back from Texas everyone has been talking about Lucas & Maya.

Lucas & Maya.

Lucas & Maya.

No one remembered Lucas and Riley. No one noticed Riley. She had been able to handle the previous notes from this bully. But she had never gotten one that told her to harm herself.

But maybe they were right.

Maybe no one cares.

Maybe she should just.

Die.

Riley gathered up her stuff and silently slipped out of the seemingly stuffy room. She ran up the metal stairs and into the open bay window of her room.

Topanga was in the middle of a trial, somewhere in Maine and Cory was at a staff meeting for another 3 hours.

Riley dropped her coral backpack on the ground along with her phone and ran across the house into her parent's room. She flung the medicine cabinet open and rummaged through the things, finding a bottle of sleeping pills her mom uses before she had a big court day. The brunette grabbed it and ran back across the house to her room.

 **Riley's POV**

I slammed the small bottle of pills on my desktop and opened up my laptop screen. I logged onto the Facebook Page I rarely use and turn on the video camera.

"My name is Riley Matthews. My whole life I've been seen as a goody two-shoes, a weirdo. And I've usually been okay with that. A few weeks ago I went to Texas. Things happened, things change. A week before that I handled my predator. You were all there... But, they weren't done I guess," my voice cracks.

"They just kept going. And I don't think I can keep going. How do you keep going when the worst thing has happened? They crossed the line. And they hide behind a screen and a hoodie. But I know she'll see this. And I hope you're happy. I'm doing what you asked. I'm done. I'm done hearing Lucas and Maya! Lucas and Maya. I'm done with them. The only people I've had for the last month are Zay and Farkle. I'm sorry, guys. I wish I could say goodbye to you. And Mommy? I love you. Daddy. I love you too. I'm sorry. But I'm done."

I end the video, broadcasting it to everyone in my school, and tag Maya, Lucas, Zay, Farkle, and my parents. Warm drops of water stream down my face and I don't attempt to stop my tears. I stand in the middle of my room and walk in a slow circle, taking in everything.

 **Lucas' POV**

'Riley Matthews has tagged you in a video'

The notification pops up on my screen as I wave goodbye to Maya. She smiles sweetly and runs around the corner to meet her mom for dinner. I decide to watch the video before I go as I'm in no rush.

I wipe some rainbow sprinkles off the round table and prop my phone on a stack of books.

"My name is Riley Matthews..."

I stand up and grab all the books off the shelves throwing them on the ground. This can't be happening.

I run out the door and up the metal stairs to her apartment building.

I crawl through the open window and call out her name, "RILEY? RILEY!"

I hear sobs coming from her bathroom and fling open the door. She barely notices me as I spot the bottle of pills in her hands, her hysteria stopping her from opening the childproof cap.

I try to yank it from her grasp, causing her to finally notice me. She starts screaming and screeching at me, somehow managing to get it open. I go a different route and flip the bottle upside down causing all the capsules to roll on the tile. Riley's sobs get worse.

"RILEY STOP! GODAMMIT!"

Her eyes dry up and her bottom lip is left quivering.

"Riley, what the fuck were you thinking?" I hiss at her. She steps back knowing that I'm really mad, considering I don't cuss. She hands me her phone from the bathroom counter and I read the black print from "-A"

"Riley, Dammit what would I have done without you. God Riley what were you, I can't," I run my hands through my hair in distress.

"You have Maya," her voice is barely audible.

"Riley, I don't like Maya. I like you. I've been waiting for you to just drop the whole sibling act. I like you not her."

She sighs and walks to her bed.

"Why? I'm plain and ugly and fat. She's unique and mysterious and beautiful and skinny."

"You're not any of those things," I sit next to her, "Come here." She lays her head on my shoulder as we sit in silence, listening to the cars. She eventfully falls asleep as I lift her up bridal style and lay her under her blanket.

With one last anxious glance I turn to crawl out the window.

"Lucas. Stay please."

Without any words I slip under the covers with her and kiss her forehead.

 _"Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and_ _sound"_

I sing quietly until she's asleep and finally let myself drift off as well.

 **Disclaimer: I do nout own the show or the characters. The song is Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift, which I do not own either. I hope you enjoyed this, it was very emotional for me to right. I took inspiration from the movie, Cyberbully, which I don't own either.**


	2. Bullied (a Rucas story)

****SLIGHT TRIGGER WARNING: BULLYING (MENTAL AND PHYSICAL), UNWANTED SEXUAL CONTACT, BIPOLAR DISORDER****

 **This story is sort of out of character but whatever. Because you guys really wanted another Rucas story involving the Riley/bully story. Below is a character description of some OC's (Picture links are in my bio)**

 **Name:** Alison Hastings (the main bully)

 **Hair:** Long, Wavy, Blonde

 **Eyes:** Cerulean Blue

 **Body Type:** Tall, Slender

 **Friends:** Missy Bradford, Olivia DiLaurentis

 **Enemies:** Riley Matthews, Maya Hart

 **Crush:** Lucas Friar

* * *

 **Name:** Olivia DiLaurentis

 **Hair:** Straight, Dark Brown/Black

 **Eyes:** Arctic Blue

 **Body Type:** Tall, Slender

 **Friends:** Missy Bradford, Alison Hasting

 **Enemies:** Riley Matthews, Maya Hart

 **Crush:** Farkle Minkus

* * *

 **Prompt: The bullying takes a turn as Riley's bully gets physical. Will Lucas be there in time to save her?**

Riley Matthews laid in her bed, the sun peeping through the curtains of the bay window. Tears were streaming down her lightly tanned face and her phone was somewhere near her dresser, where she had thrown it. Buried under as many folders and hidden apps as the teen could manage was a messages app. And at the top was a set of fresh texts that would change how Riley saw herself forever.

" _Go back to Rileytown, you little bitch"_

" _Lucas could never like anyone as useless as you"_

" _Maya doesn't want to be your friend, she thinks you're fat and boring"_

" _Just die. Nobody loves you"_

Riley arrived at school that day with a smile, the same bright smile that never dulled no matter what happened. But behind that smile was a cry, a cry for help. All she wanted was for someone to notice that she wasn't okay, but that wouldn't happen. Because, you see, Riley could never admit that things weren't all rainbows and sparkles in Rileytown. No way. And although no one else could tell, three girls were watching behind Seventeen magazines and perfectly manicured hands, laughing at the brunette clutz. But Riley saw. She saw every moment.

And every second she witnessed, the closer she was to breaking down.

Lunch eventually rolled around. Alison's clique sat in the middle table and Riley's group was seated at the table next to them. Taking a deep breath, Riley plastered on a smile and tried avoiding the stereotypical mean girls, next to her.

"You okay, Peaches?" Maya touched her best friend's arm gently.

"Yeah, just a little tired. Mr. Carson gave us a lot of Math homework," the taller girl replied, not completely lying.

"Oh, okay," the blonde reluctantly rejoined the ongoing conversation about Smackle and Farkle, not completely sure that Riley was telling the truth.

Riley scooped up a pile of mashed potatoes from her lunch tray and then watched it slowly drip back down as she flipped the plastic spoon over. Her head really hurt from thinking and it took everything inside her to not fall asleep until the click of heels alerted her again. She knew it was someone from the notorious "popular" clique and she crossed her fingers that it wasn't Alison. Luckily, it was Olivia. Although, she was still a major bitch, she was the nicest out of the three girls and had almost been Maya and Riley's friend before Missy "stole" her.

"Oh! Hey, Olivia," the Matthews offspring said with as much happiness as she could muster.

"Yeah… Hey. Can I talk to you? Alone?" she added the last part as she saw Maya start to stand up with Riley, most of the time they were sort of a 2-in-1 pack.

"Yeah, of course! Is this about….. the math homework?" Riley quickly made up a lie and she knew her frenemy understood why.

"Yeah."

. . .

Once in the hallway, Olivia traded spots with Alison and soon the bully and the victim were left alone.

Bad idea.

"You actually came to school. Wow," the blonde gave a laugh, which came out as more of a cackle and flipped her perfect hair over her shoulder.

"When will you leave me alone?" Riley said, just wanting this encounter to be done with.

"When you disappear," Alison's playfulness disappeared.

"Is this because of Lucas?"

"No. I know he doesn't love you. He could never have feelings for someone that looks like… well.. that," the queen bee gestured to Riley in general.

"Wel-Well I'm not going anywhere. So you're going to have to bare with the pain that Lucas has rejected you," the bubbly brunette said, suddenly regaining her courage. Riley turned to leave and before she knew it, Alison's hand was gripping her enemy's arm… tight. "L-let go of me."

"Not until you admit that you're a nothing. Not until I see you in pain. Not until you're gone… forever."

"Stop."

"You're a stupid, cowardly, fat, ugly, useless, nobody," the emotional jabs came out quickfire.

"Stop."

The blonde grabbed Riley's arm with both hands now and pulled each in opposite directions as the brunette's skin twisted in pain.

"CHARLIE!" the mean girl called out for her brother, who struggled with bipolar disorder, and made it no secret that he liked Riley, "Have fun."

She shot a smirk in their direction before stomping off fiercely.

"Charlie, don't do this. Please. Your sister is a horrible person and she's brainwashed you. I know there's a person in there." Riley looked up at the clock, they had 20 minutes until lunch ended. Her friends were outside eating lunch and most of the teachers had substitutes because of a big school board meeting which meant that the "guest teachers" were all in the teacher's lounge since they didn't really have anything else to do.

The boy grabbed Riley by her wrists and pinned her to a red locker. He crashed himself onto her and kissed her, muffling her screams. His hands were already nearing the outline of her undergarments. Then the look in his eyes changed from lust to anger.

"Ch-Charlie…Please. Don't hurt me."

"Why Friar? Am I not good enough? Huh? ANSWER ME! AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?"

"Pl-please Charlie stop."

"Let's see if Lucas would still love you with all your bruises and scars." Before Riley could understand what he meant, she was pushed onto the ground.

The boy started taking aimless shots at Riley with his fist and eventually resulted to kicking.

"Stupid." *kick*  
"Nobody." *kick*  
"Bitch." *kick*  
"Go die." *kick*  
"No one would car-"

Riley's eyes had been closed when it happened. She was preparing for the worst but instead there was no kick. Her caramel eyes opened to see that Lucas had pinned him to a locker and was waiting for Zay to get the vice principal. When she finally came rushing down the halls she took one look at Riley and Charlie and grabbed the boy from Lucas' grasp.

"Miss Matthews. Please come with me."  
"Wait. Can I just talk to Lucas for a second?"  
The woman sighed, "Fine, but make it quick. And when you're done, please meet me in the office."

Riley nodded as Charlie was dragged away and Zay awkwardly went to wait outside.

"Why didn't you tell me that Charlie was bothering you."

"Well because I didn't know that he was "working" with them."

"What do you mean."

"Nothing."

"Riley…"

"Ok. Fine. Alison's been sending me these texts for weeks now and I thought it would go away. But it didn't and then she just called Charlie in and left and then I don't know anymore, Lucas."

"Give me your phone."

"What?! No."

"Give it to me."

"I deleted the texts."

"No you didn't."

"Ugh. Fine," Riley groaned as she handed over her smartphone to her crush and cringed as he went through the texts.

"When I find those girls I am going to freaking mur-"

"Lucas. Please don't do anything… just help me up."  
The blonde boy grabbed her hand and attempted to pull her up but she quickly collapsed in pain.

"RILEY!"

"I'm fi-fine."

"No your not." He lifted part of her shirt up and saw a huge bruise forming that stretched across the majority of her abdomen. "Riley, you're really hurt."

"Forget it."

"Why are you so pissed at me?"

"Because… because maybe if you were paying attention to me a little more than this wouldn't have happened."

"How would I have known?! Maya's been asking you all day if you're okay and you always said yes! Why… why do you not want me to help you? You push me… you push me away and then yo-you BLAME ME for not helping you. I don't understand anymore Riley?" the Texan teen sighed and let his head rest in palms.

"Lucas…" Riley touched the boy's arm.

"What can I do? To help… I just want you to let me into your life and I want you to let me help you! Because for goodness sake I lov-I care about you…. I care about you a lot okay?"

"Can we just… can we just sit here. Can we just sit here and can you hold me and can you tell me everything will be okay please. Just for a moment."

"Of course."

"By the way Lucas. I love you too."

 **I hope ya'll like this because it took me so long to write. (Reminder: pictures of Alison and**


	3. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

_Hey, it's Kali! A few important announcements/reminders below! Please, please at least read the first one._

.

~ Kat and I have decided to switch to WattPad!

I will transfer all of my stories over to our account :)

Unfortunately, you have to have a WattPad account to read the stories on there :( but we are in no way obliging you to sign up for one.

Our username is prettyxgirlsxsmile

~ I did restart Girl Meets Flaws but I left Chapter 1

I actually did this a while back so applauds to you if you noticed

I am horrible at keeping consistent and interesting plots so any actual stories (notice I only have 1) that I start will be no more than 15 chapters

If you have any tips or ideas then please message them to me through my WattPad

~ It really stresses us out when you private message us to update so please do not do that on our new account.

We have school, family, friends, extra-curricular, etc. So fanfiction will never be our first priority.

There is a chance we will block you if you message us something like that or similar to that.

 _So that's it! If you read all of this then congratulations! Remember that our WattPad username is prettyxgirlsxsmile :)_

 _Love, Kali_


End file.
